2008-06-12 - Funeral for a Jedi
Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Courtyard Within these clean white walls, the chaos of the City seems to disappear. The airspace above is completely clear of traffic, and the cacophony of aircars and speeders cannot seem to penetrate the heavy stonework all around. By day the clear blue sky shines down between the frame of the walls, and by night the brilliant stars of the Core are complimented by innumerable points of light drifting lazily through the sky: starships high in orbit. Most of the courtyard is covered with a verdant green grass, speckled here and there with white star-shaped flowers; this plantlife grows freely across the untrimmed lawn. A road of the same clean white stone as the walls meanders across this lawn like a creek, spilling into wider 'ponds' of circular landing pads placed here and there seemingly at random. In the center of the lawn, a wide tower stands slightly higher than the walls, crowned with a simple dome. Similar towers stand at each corner of the walls. The earthtones of Terienn's uniform look quite drab in comparison with the bright garden courtyard as she slowly paces throug hthe tunnel. She sidesteps to keep her bakc against one wall of the enclosure, and out of theway. The courtyard of the Jedi retreat has been largely cleared of ships and shuttles this evening, with only a few remaining. It's not quite dark yet, but the sun is dipping lower behind the tall buildings, sending Coruscant into sparkling twilight. In the center of the courtyard, a large pyre has been constructed, heaps of wood providing a surface for an absent body. In its place lies a simple bouquet of white flowers. Briseis arrives early, clad in her dress uniform. The flash of medals on her sash flash in the lowering light as she steps into the courtyard. Dressed not in his usual flight gear but in his very little used uniform, Ryka is milling about the Courtyard, taking in the sights he has never seen before. Alone, it seems, his Executive Officer has stayed aboard the Ryloth to man the ship. Adok also arrives early. He hadn't known Haquien for long, but he had known the man, and so he's attending the funeral. He's dressed in his armor, much as he thinks it's a tad silly, but Ryka had a point ... they were targets, and the armor would help. And Adok was not sufficiently trained in the Force to go around without it. So he wore it, looking a bit odd and a touch out of place. Glancing over to Captain Karakas, Terienn takesa deep breath. Then the young officer pushes off from the wall and slowly approaches her former(?) colleague. "Capttain Karakas," she ventures with a simple greeting. "How have you been?" Briseis pauses at her name, head lifting, and she turns for a moment before she finds Brae with a small nod of recognition. She adjusts her path to meet her halfway to return, "Captain Terienn. Well, thank you, and you?" Ryka now sees that he is not alone in the ever growing crowd, Faces he knows are here and there. First to have his sights set is Adok and he makes his way to the Wookie "Commander," he greets solemnly - befitting the reason they are there. He sees Briseis and Brae near the wall and motions his head in their direction "We should go speak to Briseis..." Graham steps out of the east tower the padawan commons. The young mans appearance is different from usual, he wears a pressed and undamaged brown cloak the hood is worn off, and his appearance is neat and tidy. The padawan steps towards the courtyard at the sound of voices from that direction. He smiles only a moment but waits to get closer still quiet. Adok nods as Ryka approaches him. "Indeed." He hasn't quite forgotten how upset Bri had been when they'd talked last. He intended to make sure she didn't blame herself over this. He starts over that way. Terienn says, "Surviving, same as always." Akurel enters the courtyard through the gateway to the north. "Good to hear," Briseis murmurs, ducking her head in a quiet nod. "I take it Thyferra is well?" Slowly does Ryka walk with Adok, across the courtyard they go. Then, as they near, he bows his head to each "Bre, Briseis" he greets. Adok nods to Briseis. "Hello Captain." Then, to Terienn. "I don't believe we've met before." A group of young people walk out of the mess and into the courtyard. The head for the fountain, but after seeing Adokkinok many of them rush to his side, happily, and begin to ask to have 'lifts'. Obviously this is some Wookiee game! Behind the young people walks Obi-Wan, clothed in an old coat. His hair looks washed and his beard isn't as scraggly as it has been in days past, but he's still rather thin. Briseis lifts her head as the others approach, drawing her hands back to rest at the small of her back as her spine straightens. "Commander," she murmurs politely. "Captain Starn." Graham turns back as the kids run passed. "Master Kenobi." the padawan says with a bow. He continues on towards the group facing the captain. "Captain." a small smile is given to her as he looks to the others around. Ryka's features soften "Rest easy, Captain. Please. I hope you are doing well...as well as can be expected that is." If any other words were about to be said they are cut off as the little ones come charging the Wookie by his side, causing the slightest upturn at the corners of his mouth. He does turn and nod his head to Graham, but over all remains silent. The Whiphid enters the courtyard somewhat akwardly, mindful of the importance of this place. Never force sensitive in the least and not always in strict alignment with the Order, Akurel still felt that perhaps he owed an apology. One had been given to Master Kenobi, still alive, and now he would do so to the spirit of the fallen Haquien, which he had never met in life but still sought the blessing of. Three clawed hands rest at his sides as he looks across the controlled expanse. Still he does allow a smile at the antics of the little ones in spite of his awkwardness...a private gathering, he most likely did not belong here. Yet one of his own had slandered the Order, and he would ask for the blessing of the fallen as he sought to build something good, something pure in the galaxy. Adok blinks in surprise when he gets swarmed, but then laughs outright when they start asking for 'lifts'. He reaches down and snags a youngster at random. "I don't know." He tells the kids. "I don't think I can hold very many of you." HAH. He glances over at the others with a tolerant grin. Terienn peers over at Starn with his use of her first name. "Admiral," she greets flatly. "Brae Terienn, Thyferra Space Guard," she introduces herself to hte Wookiee. "Of course," Briseis replies instantly in response to Ryka before her gaze drops with surprise to his shoulder and then raises to him again. "Admiral. My apologies." One youngling wraps her arms around Adok and climbs up to his hand while another follows, but remains on his arm. Several more begin the daunting task of crawling up his back, to his shoulders, while two more try to go up his front, along his chest, and still another manages to read the Wookiee's head! "Eleven, eleven!" the children cry at one stocky whiphid, who cannot jump quite high enough to pull up on the Wookiee's tail feathers (so to speak). He looks up at Akurel pleadingly and jumps up and down. "Another fuzzy! Get 'im!" more of the children cry. Eight more of the younglings sprint towards the leader, yelling and giggling happily, and try to crawl up him, too. Obi-Wan nods to Graham and watches the Padawans with a small smirk. He stands off to the side. Terienn looks around. Then to no one in particular, she says, "If you will all excuse me, I will go pay my respects, and then I have to get back to work." Without another word, she turns and walks over to the nearly-empty pyre. She pullsa singel small white feather out of her pocket, and lays it on the pile of wood next to the white boquet taht is alread ythere. Then she briskly walks fro mthe compound. Adok braces himself as the kids start climbing. After about the fifth, they do start getting heavy, though they're mostly young and small enough that he can handle it. Sort of. Eleven of them though ... he's a Wookiee, but he's not THAT strong! Still, he hams it up, rather shamelessly. Hey, he likes kids. "Uh oh! You're too heavy! I can't hold all of you much longer!" He calls out, trying to make his voice waver like he's scared of dropping one of them. It's not very hard. Ryka dips his head slightly "No need to apologize," he says as his own hands clasp behind his back "Lets keep the focus on why we are here, to pay our respects to a great man." Eyes shift as the Whiphid arrives, puzzled a bit but otherwise he greats much the same as he has others that he does not know, a nod of his head. It is then that he catches the sight of Obi-Wan, he looks the Jedi over, checking his condition with a concerned eye. Akurel fends off the children long enough to put his weapon far away, noting that even a carbine on safety is not child-proof. Then he lets the children indulge themselves, Numerical superiority belongs to the children, and his dark amber gaze is somewhat indulgent. Forgiveness could wait...his only concern that the padded armor renders him not quite so fuzzy as initially advertized. "Of course," Briseis answers on a bare murmur. She lifts her head to glance toward the children and the wookiee and her gaze darkens perceptably before she returns to Ryka. She swallows briefly and then requests, "If you'll excuse me, there are a few things before--" Jaede enters the courtyard through the gateway to the north. "But of course," Ryka says and steps aside to allow Briseis easy passage. He then takes up a stance, hands clasped behind his back, eyes watching those that now fill up the courtyard. Lear makes his way into the courtyard from the narrow entrance, avoiding the stoney gaze of the somber statues. They always made him uneasy, somehow. He had been here once or twice before, on important occassions. Here was another. The young hunter's usual outer-rim influenced outfit is clad black this day, though still maintains its scoundrelness. A maroon bandana is tied around his neck, as always, fidgeting in the light breeze. The younglings begin to slip off Adok, except the one that sits on his shoulders. Her hands comb the Wookiee's head, messing up his hair, while she giggles audibly. The kids use the edges of the armor to climb up Akurel, though one manages to wrap a small hand around the tip of one of his tusks and pull himself up onto his shoulder. They laugh exciteably and cheer for a moment, then quiet down. "Enough foolery," Obi-Wan says calmly. He waves the children over, adding, "It's time to settle, and pay our respects." Jaede's progress toward the courtyard is slow, eyes wide as she looks around the facility. The usual noise of the city is absent, and other than the murmurs from those gathered the place is utterly peaceful. She pauses for a moment, wondering again why she talked herself into coming here. Doubting she'll 'blend in', the twi'lek simply moves closer to a small group in the hopes of not being too painfully obvious. As she moves, she watches the young children use the wookiee as a jungle-gym. Adok helps the last few down and gently dislodges the girl, despite her protests, and sends her towards Obi. He gives the kids a fond look before returning his attention to more adult matters as people continue to arrive. Briseis disappears into the distance and the growing crowd, ostensibly to make a few final arrangements or adjustments. Or perhaps simply to grap a moment's quiet tucked behind one of the shuttles in the area. Ryka stands silently, but his eyes are scanning those that arrive and those that are already gathered. A practice of his training perhaps, but he keeps a wary eye out. As the sun finally sinks low enough to flood the area in darkness - or what would be darkness, if it weren't for the glitter of a million artificial lights as Coruscant's night settles in - Briseis reappears. Her walk is slow and steady, and if there is a faint, suspicious redness to the rims of her eyes, it is surely-- allergies. Or something. She settles in front of the built pyre and folds her hands in front of her, clearing her throat quietly as she waits. As it seems the ceremony is about to start, Ryka makes his way to stand off the side of the pyre. Hands clasped behind his back, crew of the Recon command matching his posture arrayed out behind him, they wait. Adok quietly moves to join Ryka, glancing at Briseis in concern as she reappears. Yes, they will need to talk again, as soon as he can manage it. He doesn't quite manage Ryka's stance ... he's not as steeped in all things military as Ryka is, but he does stand quietly. Millennium Falcon arrives from Coruscant: Airspace Sector 000. Anakin Skywalker emerges from Millennium Falcon. A young woman, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, trails after Briseis in a black dress. She scurries along, trying to keep up with the Guard Captain, but finally stops beside her and flattens her dress. Adara wipes her eyes and sniffs, then settles and waits quietly. Jaede lets her gaze travel over the crowd - primarily made up of faces she does not recognize. She moves slowly from one small group to another, the murmurs generally the same. She pauses again, nodding in acknowledgement if someone looked her way. Again she looks around, taking in the scenery as well as the faces of those present. One lone face seems familiar, standing alone and off to oneside. Jaede watches Graham quietly, occasionally glancing toward the pyre. Anakin moves respectfully towards the small funeral, very quiet as he pays respect to the dead. As the people began to gather around the pyre, Lear hesitates on whether or not to actually attend. A bounty hunter wasn't the most welcomed of guests. Still, he eventually makes his way quietly over to stand among the rest. Graham turns as the scene progresses he moves slightly forward to be within view of the pyre. The young mans head is bowed now though as if deep in thought. The padawan glances up towards the pyre now watching silently. Obi-Wan stands to the side, his hands behind his back. He remains quiet, attention on Briseis and the girl beside her. As silence falls, Briseis glances briefly over toward Adara, her expression uncertain, and then looks back out to the crowd. Her voice lifts to be heard over the group. "I-- um." A pause, and then she coughs and begins again. "Thank you for coming. Haquien-- um. His will requested that there be no formal military funeral. In death, I think that Haquien prefers-- preferred to be remembered as a Jedi. Tonight, we burn a memorial pyre to remember him." Bri casts another glance toward the girl at her side, and then looks back to the gathered. "The Jedi custom, as I understand it, comes largely in the burning. Haquien was a Jedi, but he was also-- a great deal more. I thought to give some time for those who knew him to speak of him." So said, Bri's gaze sweeps the crowd once more, and then she steps awkwardly to one side, clearly giving way to whoever may wish to come forward. Ryka, and the crew of Recon that could make it, remain as they are. Silent and still. But not an eye wanders from Briseis and not an ear drifts from her words. The young woman slumps her shoulders and steps forward, sniffing twice more. She waits for a moment before beginning, but stands out in the forefront. Adok just listened quietly as Briseis talked, and waited for someone to step up. Lear looks nervously around at the crowd at the pyre. Everyone seemed to be too struck with grief to part with any words. Maybe it was too difficult to summon them up. The young hunter raises a hand awkwardly, "Uh.. I.. could say a few words." He says, walking to Briseis, all the while waiting for disapproval from somewhere or someone in the gathered. Adara looks around and takes a shallow breath. She has tan skin and long black hair. A family resemblance is more than clear when she speaks: "Well, none of you know me but I am Haquien's sister. Um. When Haquien left Paxo he left all his friends and family and when the war started he had already enlisted and couldn't go back." She swallows deeply. "But he loved the Republic. He told me about it in his letters to me and how it was important to make sure the Republic survived." She breathes deeply. "Haquien was always my brother, to me, but my family always encouraged him to leave the Jedi and the Navy and come back home to take care of his family. When he didn't my father disowned him.. Haquien still kept sending me letters, and my parents money. No one talked about it back home, but, but.." she quiets and looks around helplessly. "I know that Haquien cared for all of you. He'd rather sacrifice himself over anything else if the cause was just. I used to wish he didn't have to sacrifice his family, but I already see he had family here, and a home." She smiles and steps back, then gestures for Lear to come up with a final sniff. Afterwards she puts a few pieces of paper on the pyre and moves to stand behind Briseis. Briseis watches Adara as she speaks, her expression darkly serious. Her gaze turns toward Lear as the young girl finishes and steps aside, and she nods tightly before glancing toward Haquien's sister once more. She watches her for a long moment as she settles next to her, and then, swallowing, she extends her hand toward the girl in silence. Obi-Wan crosses his arms over his chest and nods slowly. His jaw clenches after a moment before he turns to Lear and waits. A short gust whips his hair around. Adara sniffs and wipes under her eyes, then takes Briseis' hand. She remains rather still afterwards. Ryk now steps forward and clears his throat. He doesn't look at those that are gathered but instead focus on the pyre that is the center of everything here this night. "There is much that I can say about Haquien. But even then my words would still fall short to convey what all he was. Let it suffice to say that I found him to be honorable, a man of his word. Respected Republic Navy officer and more importantly, a friend. A friend that was true and always there. For knowing him I am always thankful." And with that Ryka takes a step back to his position. Briseis squeezes Adara's hand, hard, and remains looking steadfastly forward in silence. Adok is a bit surprised to see a member of Haquien's family ... and quietly outraged at the story she tells. But then, Wookiees don't turn their back on family unless that family member does something /really/ epically stupid. He doesn't know Haquien well enough to have anything to say, so he just stays quiet and waits to see if anyone else will speak. Lear had frozen in place as Adara had spoken. His eyes lowered to the courtyard grass, unable to look the grief stricken sister in the face. As Ryka steps away, the young hunter replaces him. "I didn't know Haquien as well as most people." The young man starts, with a wry smile. "First time I met him was during a Magtrain robbery, actually. The only Jedi I've met so far that could keep up with me in a convertable." He scratches at the back of his head, a stupid joke. "But I know he was a good man, a just man. And a true jedi, who put what was right first and foremost." Unable to say anymore, Lear nods and quickly finds a place back in the crowd. Briseis watches each in turn, her head bowing just slightly as Lear leaves. After a moment's span of silence, she lifts her gaze and skims the crowd, watching to see if any others wish to come forward. Obi-Wan nods when the others depart, but does not step forward himself. Several of the other younglings around him look up uncertainly, but he only smiles and pats them on the shoulder. Adara squeezes Briseis' hand, then gives her a weak smile and cautiously encourages her forward. Ryka listens to his comsys for a brief moment. Then leans close to Adok and says softly "I seems I am called away. After the ceremony, release the crew for 12 hours. We then go back on patrols." He nods, then begins to slip through the crowd, trying to make his departure as unobtrusive as possible. Ryka heads north through the gateway. Ryka has left. R2F5 heads north through the gateway. Seeing no others, Briseis moves to step forward again. She stands there for some time, drawing in a breath in silence before she lifts her gaze to level it on the crowd and speaks, although her voice is perhaps a touch quiet. "I knew Haquien quite well," she says. There is a pause before she continues, swallowing. "He was a good man. Probably-- the best man I have ever been able to know. Brave and steady, kind and forgiving. Loving. There were many times when he could have-- chosen differently. Faltered or turned." She pauses here, and her gaze rests briefly on the Jedi in the crowd before she begins again. "But he did not. In the end, it cost him his life. I owe him mine and-- a great deal more." Another pause as Bri takes in a breath, and then she finishes, "Haquien was very dear to me, and I will miss him a great deal." So said, the Guard Captain steps back and moves away, leaving the space at the front of the pyre empty once more. Briseis gives a brief nod to a boy who stands to one side, and after a bit of bustle, he steps forward with a flaming torch. The boy turns toward Adara and offers it to her solemnly. Adok continues to watch quietly. And plot cornering Briseis, later. Adara takes the torch and sniffs. She stares at it, lips trembling, before holding it up and letting the flame catch the pyre's fuel. A blaze ignites and reaches into the night sky, licking Coruscant's cool air with a rare warmth. Within moments the cracking of wood begins to echo in the dim and the courtyard is cast into a quivering shadow. Obi-Wan lowers his head and rubs his chin, then turns into the night. Briseis stands to one side, her gaze fixed on the pyre. Dancing flames cast the stark lines of her face into deep shadow. She remains there, her hands folded together before her, and watches the wood burn. Lear glances around the crowd as the flames lick the air. He turns and steps through the gathered, stopping beside Anakin mid-walk. His eyes stare off toward the courtyard exit. "I didn't think that Jedi could die." He says softly, as to not disturb the sound of the crackling fire washing over the area. The fire burns until the logs become coals, and the coals become ash. Smoke hovers vaguely over the Retreat, blotting out the twinkling stars, but it, too, drifts on. A slow gust begins to pilfer the ash away, carrying it up into the sky and away into the darkening early morning. "It is rare," Anakin murmurs back. "A trained Jedi only dies in a moment of great sacrifice ..." his eyes settle on Briseis for a moment, as if considering something. Briseis remains where she is, awash in the heat of the flames in the stiff warmth of her uniform jacket. Lear parts with his hundred-yard gaze, letting it rest on Anakin. "And Haquiens?" He asks, remembering Adara and her words. "...Was his great?" "Yes," Anakin says quietly. "A great sacrifice." He sighs and turns away, heading towards the commons, obviously not in the mood for conversation after these happenings. Lear nods. Offering one final look of condolence to the pyre before splitting off in his own direction. His black outfit quickly lost within the night. Adok watches quietly as the pyre burns, and stays until the ash starts to blow away. Finally, he turns to go, still quiet. Briseis remains until the flames have burnt themselves out, her posture stiff and her demeanor silent. Only then does she turn toward Adara, blinking several times before she nods to the girl and turns to lead her from the courtyard. Adara looks over at Briseis and twists her foot on the ground, then sniffs and moves after her. Category:June 2008 RP Logs